This invention relates to a method and apparatus for developing a garment pattern. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a flexible garment pattern of three-dimensional shape.
Heretofore it has been known in the making of a garment, such as a dress, to form the garment from a predetermined pattern. In this regard the pattern has been used as a guide for the cutting of pieces of fabric of various sizes and shapes from a bolt of fabric. The cut pieces are thereafter sewn together in a suitable sequence to form the garment desired.
Generally the patterns which have been used have been developed from a mannequin or directly from a model. For example, in order to prepare a pattern for a particular garment such as a dress, it has been known to drape large pieces of material over a mannequin and to pin the pieces in various places so as to take on a particular style for the contour of the mannequin. Thereafter the material is cut at appropriate places where seams are desired and suitable places for tucks or darts are indicated. The various pieces of material are then sewn together into a fitting of said material and placed on the mannequin for further adjustments. Once the garment has been properly fitted, the various pieces of the garment are then separated and a pattern is made from these pieces.
It has also been known to have a pattern maker sketch the pattern pieces required for a garment without specific reference to a mannequin or model. The sketches are then used to obtain pieces of material which are thereafter pinned together on a model to determine the final fitting.
In both of these above instances considerable time and effort is required since the master pattern is not made directly from the mannequin in one step. Instead, it has been necessary to fit the master pattern onto the mannequin at least once more to obtain final adjustments.
Further, once the master pattern has been completed, it has been necessary to separate the pattern into pieces for cutting subsequent pieces of cloth for the garment to be joined. As the pieces are of cloth, such requires care to ensure that each pattern piece lies flat without wrinkling during a cutting operation of one or more dozen layers of cloth from the pattern piece.
Also, in some instances, in order for a garment maker to make patterns from different styles a number of mannequins have been used each of which corresponds to a particular style. This, however, requires additional expense due not only to the purchase price of the mannequin but also to the space required for storage.